Kitty's Little Secret
by ring432
Summary: A new addition to the Weasley family has a secret she doesn't even know about.
1. Prolouge

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Kitty. And I'm no J.K. Rowling writing-wise too, it isn't a perfect master piece. Please keep that in mind while reading.

_ -Prologue-

The small black kitten with strange blue eyes darted through the crowd, skillfully missing the

feet of all whom she came in contact with, despite her apparent young age. She was trying to get back

to her hideout from her morning at Olivander's Wands. Mr. Olivander had taken a liking to her after

finding her near starving on his back steps and every morning he put out a small bowl of milk and a

small sardine. He would wait 30 minutes for her until he went back inside. She usually came 15

minutes after the food was put out and ate her daily meal slowly, to savor the morning's flavors.

Mr. Olivander would usually try to pat her head after she ate, and he would always fail to do so.

This kitten could not have any direct human contact, as her mother used to tell her "If you ever touch a

human directly, you will loose all of your fur within a second." The small kitten remembered the

memory as clearly as if it had just happened, mostly because her mother was struck down by a horse

soon after. Her mother hadn't suffered so it wasn't sad, but she still missed her mother dearly. She

was, after all, still a kitten and would have normally died had she not been taken care of by Olivander.

She finished her food and sat, looking up at the old man. He cautiously reached his hand out to pat her

head, but she ducked away. She felt bad, and wanted to let him pat her head, but she didn't want to

go bald. She came up with a better idea than just ducking away. She walked over to his pants and

nuzzled his ankles. She did this for a minute until she thought he was satisfied with her kitten nuzzles

and then headed back to her den.

She had finally made her way back to her little wooden box on top of a large wooden crate. She

nested down for her morning nap and had almost managed to when her box was disturbed. Someone

was picking it up! She looked up to see who had picked up her home and met the gazes of two, nearly

identical faces. They had the same red shocks of hair, the same freckles and the same eyes. She saw

that the one carrying her crate had gloves on and was relieved that she might not go bald today. The

boys nearly dropped the box, they were so surprised.

"Whoa. It's a cat." Said the one with gloves

"Yeah, it seems so George." The other one replied.

"Shall we take it to mum, Freddie?" George questioned.

"I think we shall." Freddie confirmed

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I'll put up the 1st chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had been living with a family of wizards for a year now. They are a big family, a noisy family,

but they are good to me. No one touches me without gloves, and they all seem to like me. They figured

out not to touch me without gloves after Fred nearly lost his hand when he kept trying to pet me. The

two twin boys and I were the closest, we were together for all of their misadventures. We were always

together and they even snuck me to the train station where the older boys were going to leave from.

We had to go through a wall to get there though, quite strange in my opinion. But I'm a kitten,

everything that happens for the first time is strange.

The train's whistle was shrill and light gray smoke was everywhere, creating countless moving

silhouettes. Bill, Charlie and Percy had already boarded, and we stayed to watch the train leave. The

train's wheels started turning, starting slow but gradually getting faster. The train sounded a final shrill

whistle and we watched the last car leave the station, everyone was still waving until it was completely

out of sight.

"Finally gone." Fred said with a sigh of relief. George gave a small chuckle in agreement

"You two! Honestly, won't you miss your older brothers?"

"Maybe Bill and Charlie, but Percy is another story Mum." George replied without batting an eye.

"How would you feel if Ron said that about you when you go next year?" Molly asked, gesturing

towards Ron. Ron blushed at this sudden confrontation.

"We wouldn't care much. What ever Ronnie thinks about us is fine." They responded in usion

Molly didn't look to happy about that. She stared at the twins hard, then her face softened a little, as if

she were surprised. Uh-oh. Did she see me?

"You two didn't have to hide kitty. You could have just carried her out in the open instead of stuffing

her down your front, George." She said, laughing softly.

She took gloves out of her pockets and put them on. She reached over to George and gestured for him

to hand me over. He did so unwillingly.

"I was wondering why you wore gloves." She looked at them while holding me to her chest and petting

me softly.

"We didn't want her to be home alone..." George said softly.

Molly laughed heartily. "Oh, sweetie. She would have been with the other animals and I don't think she

would have minded being alone so she could sleep for once. Now c'mon we all need to get home."

We all started to walk to the car.

"But she always cries when she's alone..." George muttered under his breath. No one heard him but

Fred and I.

We arrived back at the burrow an hour or two later all tired out from the day's adventures. Well,

at least the younger children and Molly. The twins and I were feeling energetic and ready to play

outside. We did so. The twins played on their brooms in the orchard and I rode in the little basket that

George had attached to the tip of his broom. The trees had nearly lost all of their leaves and the air

was cool and crisp. As they zoomed in between the trees, leaves flew up behind us creating a beautiful

trail of golden leaves behind us. I turned to face the front again and felt the light breeze fluff my face

fur. It felt nice, so I leaned forward and put my paws on the top of the basket walls. I must have leaned

too far because I fell out. I rolled for a couple of seconds and came to a stop not far from my original

landing point. I waddled over to the spot where I had fallen, jumping over any leaves in my way and

looked around for my twins. I didn't see them, and it was getting cold without my blanket in the basket.

"Mew..." I meowed softly. Nobody answered. "Mew." I mewed louder, hoping for an answer this time.

There wasn't. I decided to try once more, as loud as I could. "Mew! Mew mew mew! Meow!" I cried

out for my friends. But no one came. Saddened, I decided to curl up and try to go to sleep, so I could

make this lonely time pass by faster. Not even 5 minutes later I heard George shout to Fred "I found

her!"

I lifted my head to see George's face close to my fuzzy one. I jumped a little and backed up a couple of

inches.

"Ah, Kitty I'm so glad we found you at last..." George sighed with relief.

"Did you find her?!"

"Yes."

"Oh thank goodness..." Fred ran over to us, panting and out of breath. Both faces were flushed and

ears were red from the chill in the air. They both looked so happy to see me. I waddled over to where

George was sitting, cross-legged, and sat down in the middle. He seemed surprised so I looked up at

him and said the only thing I knew how to say.

"Mew."

He grinned and picked me up.

"Let's go home Fred."

"Agreed." Fred replied, picking up the nearby brooms, and we all started our way back home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where have you been?!" Molly yelled at the boys when we returned to the burrow. She looked angry until she saw how cold the boys looked and her expression softened a little but she was still angry.

"Come inside. Now." She gestured for them to come inside.

"Now go sit by the fire, you lot. I'll get some hot cocoa for you two and some warm milk for Kitty."

George put me down on the big pillow near the fireplace and sat down nearby with Fred.

"Now I don't quite understand why you two are so late, but I'll ask you as soon as you are done with your cocoa." Molly said, putting down my milk bowl and handing the boys their mugs of cocoa. She sat down in the big plush reclining chair opposite of them. The boys looked at each other, promptly set their mugs down in front of themselves and smirked.

"Oh, knock it off you two and drink your cocoa or I'll be taking it away." She said sipping her chai tea. Their heads drooped, but they recovered quickly and set to enjoy their piping hot treat.

Meanwhile I had finished my creamy treat, and had been watching them. I continued watching them as they finished their drinks. I was warm, content and sleepy. I had started to doze off when Molly said

"Well? What happened? And don't you dare leave one bit out. I will use the Persuasion Set."

The boys' faces looked horrified at the idea of the Persuasion Set.

"We'll tell all! We'll tell all! No need for the Persuasion Set!" Fred exclaimed. Molly nodded "Then explain."

"Well we were out in the orchard on the brooms," Molly frowned "And Kitty was in her basket. We were flying for a little while, and trying to show Kitty the hill, when I felt the basket become lighter. I thought Kitty was just leaning out so we kept going."

"When we reached the hill George checked the basket and... she wasn't there..." Molly looked horrified "So we decided to go back on the path we took on foot, so we wouldn't miss a thing. We eventually found her curled up in a pile of leaves." Fred finished. There was silence until Molly whispered

"What you did was right. I am very proud of the both of you for not taking the quick way out of it." I sensed the uneasiness in the air and made my way over to George's lap. I rolled over on my back and pawed the air. I cuddled into his lap. He smiled, rubbed my tummy and I rewarded him with a purr.

5 months later

Over the past 5 months not much has happened. The boys came back home from their school, they call it Hogwarts, for the holidays. The boys are all quite kind to me but Charlie is the nicest out of the older three, I can sense that he really likes animals. The twins' birthday is coming up soon, it's nearly April. They don't seem to notice Molly's frantic attempts to keep them out of the basement, but I did the first week she started getting fidgety. I haven't gone down yet, but I'm about to. I'm a bit hesitant to because it's a bit dark and Molly might catch me sneaking down. With the darkness looking me in the face, I started my way down the old creaky stairs. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I could see at least 5 parcels. They were medium sized and wonderfully wrapped in brilliant red and warm golden orange paper. Two of them had green ribbons, the other two had blue and the last one, the smallest one on the top had a purple ribbon.

'Wow! Such big presents!' I thought to myself 'They're gonna love 'em.' I walked back up the stairs and tried to squeeze through the door. I succeeded, but was met with much difficulty. I went to find my boys in their room, plotting as usual, and I meowed to be picked up so I could see their plans.

George obliged and I sat in his lap looking over their plans. I couldn't understand what they wrote but I could see they were planning to prank Ron. It involved his teddy bear and a giant spider, I think they were seeking revenge after Ron broke Fred's broom. They were discussing how to do that without being found out by their mother. They stayed up talking and plotting until they both had to go to bed.

"Hey, Fred?" George whispered loudly

"Yes George?" Fred mumbled

"I can't wait until tomorrow." George whispered happily

"Why?" Fred asked sleepily, turning to face his brother on the other side of the room.

George sat up, upsetting my sleeping place on his stomach. "It's our 11th birthday, we get our letters tomorrow. Kitty is celebrating her birthday with us as well."

"Oh, yeahh..." Fred said "Forgot about that, you know, being half-asleep and that."

"Sorry." George laughed a little. He laid back down in his original position so I could make myself comfortable. "Goodnight Freddy."

"Goodnight Georgie..." Fred mumbled from underneath his blankets

I was woken up by George throwing his blankets up as soon as the clock said 6 o'clock. He had been watching it since he had woken up at 4:30. He went over to his brother's bed and shook him awake.

"Wake up Fred! Wake up! We're 11! Our letters are to be delivered today!"

"W-what? Letters?! 11?" Fred sat up looking disheveled. He looked up at his brother and squinted his eyes. "Oh yeah... Our birthday..."

Fred rolled out of bed and stood up. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

George picked me up after putting on his gloves on and held me in his left hand. We raced downstairs and saw their presents laid out in the living room as well as decorations everywhere. Red and gold streamers were hung all about the ceiling and walls. Matching balloons were floating at each corner of the room, glowing from one of Molly's special decoration spells. We could smell the twin's favorite breakfast being made in the kitchen. I also smelled tuna being cooked. Could it be, perhaps, for me?

I jumped out of George's arm and headed for the kitchen while the boys followed silently. I walked up behind Molly, sat down where I always sat down to get cooked food treats and meowed.

"Mew."

"Ah!" Molly jumped and turned to look at me. "Oh, I see you've smelled your breakfast treat. I also see that you've brought your boys with you as well." She looked at the boys hiding around the corner and gave them the look. "Come on out, you two can't hide from me." The boys came out from behind the corner and sat at their seats at the table.

"Now we can't eat until the other two are awake and your father had to leave early but he'll be home in time for dinner, cake and presents. Why don't you three wake up the younger ones?" Molly asked looking at the boys.

"Okay Mum. C'mon Kitty." The two got up from the table as I followed behind, I caught up with them at the foot of the stairs and saw the looks on their faces. They were plotting to do something to Ron, probably involving a giant spider. We went up the stairs and went into Ginny's room.

"Go on Kitty." George gave me the okay to jump on her. I jumped and landed on her shoulder. She jumped a little and opened her eyes. She looked at me and I pawed at her nose. She smiled and sat up. I jumped from my shoulder perch and started to walk over to Ron's room when I heard a shrill scream of pure terror. I ran into his room ready to fight, but only found the twins dangling a huge fake spider over Ron's pillow. They had tickled his nose until he opened his eyes and saw the "monstrosity" hovering over his head.

"Don't do that!" The terrified 9 year old yelled at his older brothers, as soon as he regained his composure.

"Breakfast!" Molly called up the stairs. As soon as they heard that all was forgiven and everyone raced down the stairs to get to the table. When everyone got to the kitchen table, they saw a wonderful spread of all of the twin's favorite breakfast foods and a small dish next to the twins' seats had a wonderfully cooked and plump tuna, still steaming from the pan. Molly had set up a stool so I could eat next to the twins at breakfast.

"Whoa Mum, you've really outdone yourself this year." Fred stated

"Don't butter me up, I heard what you did to your brother. But thank you nonetheless."

"Dang..." George said.

"Mummy, why is Kitty eating at the table?" Ginny asked walking up to the table.

"Because it is Kitty's birthday too, the boys found her and we don't know when she was born, so naturally she should share her birthday with them." Molly replied pulling her chair out.

Everyone sat down at their spots and I sat on my new stool. Everybody dug into the food and I into my tuna. It was delicious and it seems their food was delicious as well, seeing as there wasn't any food left except for half of my tuna. A kitten of my size couldn't eat a whole tuna no matter how well it was cooked.

Thump. It was that idiot owl again with the mail. "Letters are here!" Fred yelled, he was about to fetch them but George stopped him.

"Can I get them?" George asked

"Uh, sure." And he sat back down and waited.

George stood up and walked over to the owl post where Errol should have put the mail. He for once didn't fail and George took the mail. He looked through it and then turned around with a really confused look on his face.

"What's wrong dear?" Molly asked

"Kitty has a letter. A Hogwarts acceptance letter."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I sadly do not own any characters from this story with the exception of Kitty. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

"She- She has a what?!" Molly said "Are you joking around with me George?"

"No Mum, I-I don't even..." George said looking scared and confused at the same time. "I-I mean who would play a prank like this? It isn't even funny!"

"Fred?!" Molly turned to him

"No, it definitely wasn't me. I don't joke around when it comes to Kitty, she's our partner in crime." He held up his hands in defense. Molly turned to look at the younger two, but as soon as she saw their faces she knew otherwise. She looked at me and had the most confused expression I had ever seen on her face.

"Kitty, What are you?" She said, taking the letters from George, handing back the twins' letters. She opened up the letter and read it to herself and then out loud.

"Dear Ms. Kitty McGonnagall, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We will accept your acceptance letter no later than July 31st. Sincerely, Minerva McGonnagall." Molly stared at the paper for a couple minutes and then looked at me.

"Who or what are you Kitty?" She said looking concerned. I didn't know either but I wanted to find out.

I jumped down from my stool and headed for the boys' room. I beckoned for them to follow me and they seemed to understand me. Molly followed as well, wanting to find out what I was. When we reached their bedroom George grabbed a blanket and threw it over me, I don't know why. But I understood when Molly asked him why and he answered with "What if she's naked when we touch her without the gloves?"

"Well then I'll be the one to touch the kitten without gloves." Molly stated. She bent down and reached her ungloved hand under the blanket and touched my paw. There was a flash of bright light and the windows burst open letting a strong wind in the small room. I could feel my small body beginning to change, getting bigger and longer, my fur receding into my body, except for the hair on my head, which stayed and just became longer and longer by the second. The wind blew the blanket so it covered the front of my transformed body. I stared at the people in the room, now almost at eye height with my twins. Their eyes were wide with shock and I imagine mine were as well. Molly's eyes were wide but she didn't look as surprised as the boys. Ron and Ginny came bursting in "Mum! What was that? We heard-" Ron stopped "Where's Kitty?"

"She's right there Ron." Molly said. The two looked up at me in shock, this strange girl in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but a blanket was Kitty?

I looked at Molly and opened my mouth "M-molly. C-cold." I managed to say, shivering.

"Oh! Oh dear! Hang on a second love, all of you out! I'll get some clothes for you dearest." She said ushering everybody out.

"But it's our room!" Fred complained

"And she's a naked 11 year old girl who needs some privacy and a jumper." Molly stated firmly pushing them out. "Ginny, could you get some of your clothes and that package of knickers I bought you?"

"Yes Mummy." Ginny went to do as she was told and came back with a large tee-shirt and jeans as well as a small package of girls' knickers.  
"Now we'll leave you to get changed Dear." Molly closed the door behind her and left me alone in the room. I dropped the blanket and put the clothes on quickly, not liking the cold breeze from the open window. I walked over to the door with some difficulty, not knowing how to walk on two legs and all, and opened the door. I walked over to the bathroom and looked in at the mirror. I saw a strange, pale as paper, girl with really long hair and huge ice blue eyes. I stared at her for a moment until I realized she, was me. I touched the mirror and then walked out of the bathroom, looking for my twins. I found them in Ron's room sitting on his bed.

"George... Fred..." I looked at them cautiously from behind the door frame. They looked surprised to hear my voice but smiled at me nonetheless.

"C'mere Kitty." George gestured for me to sit in between them and I gladly obliged, snuggling up to the boys like my kitten self had done just yesterday. They started to stroke my head as I started to drift off into my first nap as a human being. I wonder if I'll have a dream that I can remember?

A woman with black hair was running in a mid-autumn forest late at night, her scarlet cloak whipping up leaves behind her. She kept looking behind her, with a look of someone who has just seen death itself, and clutching her belly. I could see know that she was very pregnant and trying not to stumble but it also looked like she was hiding a large loaf of bread under her shirt. I looked from my spot floating beside her, behind her and saw a horrible sight. Hundreds of people in black hoods, cloaks and white masks, following her, trying to get to her. They didn't run but I guess they didn't need to, a running pregnant woman and a group of marching people are around the same speed. When she neared the edge of the nearby town, she sped up and took a sudden left into a swarm of people.

'I must get away. Must get away from the Death Eaters!' I heard her thoughts loud and clear, just before everything started to get farther away. The last thing I saw before I woke up was that woman struggling through the crowd to go the other way.

"-itty... Kitty... Kitty! Wake up!" George and Fred's faces were in mine looking amused.

"Ah!" I jumped up, smacking them both in the head. "Ow... What?!" I said, holding my injured forehead.

"You were running in your sleep again. And saying things about bread." Fred replied, holding his injured chin.

"It was funny to watch." George grinned, also holding his chin.

"I bet it was." I glared at them for waking me up from my nap.

I rolled off the bed and started for the door to go downstairs.

"Where are you going Kitty?" George asked, sitting up.

"Downstairs to get some milk from Molly." I walked to the stairs and was nearly to the kitchen, when Arthur walked through the front door. I froze and he froze. We stared at each other for a moment until Arthur said "Am... I in the wrong house?" Looking awkward and confused.

"No... You live here." I looked at him and then walked into the kitchen for my milk, but Molly wasn't there. I went to the cooler and opened it.

"Then," He said, following me into the kitchen. "Who are you?"

"Kitty. I'm your kitten, remember?"

"I remember you being a bit more furry and shorter." He looked me over.

"Well I'm a human now. I don't know what happened but I'm human." I took a big swig of milk from my jug.

"Molly! Did Kitty turn into a human girl?" He yelled up the stairs

"Yes dear! Happened this morning!"

"Well I've obviously missed a lot..." He looked at me "Well then Kitty, how are you faring in your human body?"

"Quite well, thank you." I put my jug back in the cooler and closed the door. "It feels weird to walk like this. So unstable." I mimicked falling over. "I've never tripped before because I couldn't and now I can trip. So scary."

Arthur chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Well be careful then." He put his things down and went upstairs to talk to Molly.

"Hello boys! Happy birthday!"

"Hello Dad, Thanks!" They replied in usion jumping down the rest of the stairs. I was sitting on the couch when they jumped over the back of the couch to sit on either side of me.

"Kitty, I wonder if you could turn into a cat again? Or maybe grow some cat ears or a tail?" Fred asked tapping my head.

"I don't know... Maybe if I concentrate, I'll grow some ears." I closed my eyes and pictured my cat ears on the top of my head until I felt a strange tingling sensation on the top of my head.

"Whoa, Kitty! You have cat ears!" George said in awe

I opened my eyes and reached my hands up to touch my ears. They were warm and soft, and I could actually hear with them. My sensitive cat ears combined with my not-so-sensitive human ears was a golden hearing machine. I could hear everything within a mile of our house perfectly.

"I wonder..." I muttered to myself, looking down at my hands. I focused on my finger tips and watched and my nails grew into long, razor sharp weapons of destruction. I moved my hands so they would retract, and they did, going back to the normal human length. I tried to focus on my teeth to make them cat like, but at that moment Molly and Arthur came down the stairs together, followed by the younger two.

"Presents!" Molly shouted while magicking the presents into the living room, in front of where we were sitting. They all sat adjacent to us and gestured for the boys to go. They went through the presents, looking for theirs, retrieved them and brought them back to their seats. The present with the purple ribbon was still there. Molly picked it up and gave it to me.

"This is for you dear, welcome to the family." She smiled and gave me a peck on the forehead.

I looked at the twins and they smiled and we opened our presents together. The twins both received sweaters with their first initial on the front, George received a package of random jokes from the wizard joke store and Fred received a package of fireworks, small ones mind you. I opened my present after the boys were done. I unwrapped the golden orange and red paper from a small purple box. I opened the small box easily to reveal a beautiful purple cat collar that had a small golden star that read "Kitty". I picked it up out of the box and tried to put it on. It still fit me, and was even a little big.

"I guess it's a good thing that you turned into a human, otherwise it would have never stayed on." George said looking at it.

"So, what do you think?" Molly said looking hopeful

"I think it's purrfect." I replied, smiling.

A/N: Thanks for reading my story guys! You guys are great and I hope you like it! Reviews are wanted!


End file.
